The Lost Adventurers
Long before the Pathfinders arrived in Willowdale, a group of five adventurers set out beyond the wall looking for treasure; four never returned. Three of these four have been found, killed by the wilderness and buried by their comrades. Pierce, the fifth man and sole survivor, turned out to be the village hermit known as Crazy Jeb. Most of the information regarding these men was learned from the notes left by Alhannan Widestep at the graves of his travel companions. Recent research by Rinzler into the Willowdale logs kept by the Secret Society revealed a bit more: apparently Hulstrom and Sir Francis were nobles of some sort, who came to Willowdale some fifty years ago looking for people to assist them in a quest to locate a lost king's treasure. Three men agreed to join, and the five set out. A few months passed, but only one man returned: the one known as Pierce. He was obviously changed, and refused to speak of his voyage. Alhannan Widestep Alhannan Widestep was one of the Willowdale locals who joined the two nobles, and was the de-facto recorder of the group. Notes written by him were left with the bodies of his fallen comrades so that his group might be followed should they not return. His last note, found at the grave of Sir Francis, claimed that he was on his deathbed as well, and that Pierce, the sole survivor, was returning to Willowdale. Father Daga Father Daga, a Willowdale local, was a half-orc monk of the goddess Yoma, who apparently died from combat wounds while the group was within the Great Cedar Forest. He was found buried at the top of Castle Rock, with a rusty sword used to mark his grave. The note found buried with him indicated that the remaining four adventurers were heading north, past what they called the Firewine Bridge to the Deepen Dale Tarn. Hulstrom Hulstrom was a noble of some variety, who lead the expedition along with Sir Francis. He was found buried in Deepen Dale, near the tarn. The note left with him mentioned low spirits, but that the remaining three adventurers were going to head south towards the River King in the Bracken Valley. Pierce Pierce was the only one of the five men who returned from the journey. According to the Willowdale records, he is the man known by the locals as Crazy Jeb. It was mentioned in the note found at the Deepen Dale Tarn that he wished to return to Willowdale after Hulstrom passed away, but he carried on with the others to the River King. He managed to return to Willowdale, where he lived quietly for decades until the Pathfinders read him the code phrase left by Alhannan, which finished his final mission to watch over and pass on the treasure that the adventurers had found. Sir Frances Sir Francis was apparently a noble of some sort, one of the two who spearheaded the mission. He refused to return to Willowdale after Hulstrom passed away, and was one of the three that carried on to the River King. Although he did make it there, he did not make it much farther; his grave was discovered at the foot of the monument with the final note written by Alhannan. Quests *Treasure of the Lost Adventurers - Complete Category:NPC Category:Deceased